Don't Leave Me  PLEASE!
by Nixter97
Summary: Mike had enough of his life...Zoey comes towards his aid. Will Mike live, will the doctors heal him, and will there be a happy ending? Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't leave me...please!**

**MIKE'S P.O.V,**

I was sitting on my bed, crying. The reason why? Well...it all started out like this: Me and Zoey had founed out that we've been living in the same small town and goes to diffirent school's here. Zoey cares about my M.P.D, but those are the happy thoughts. The reason why I was crying was because of all of the student's from my school, how they're always picking on me, how they're always trying to activate one of my personalities to make fun of me, and how I'm always abused before or after school.

Of course, Zoey's always sticking up for me. Ever since I've told her about my M.P.D, she didn't mine at all. In fact..I could still remember the talk that we've had right after I took full control of my personalities.

* * *

><p><em><span>*Flashback*,<span>_

"Zoey, listen..my charactors..they're not just for show..I..I have multiple personalities."

"Yeah..I know..Cameron just told me."

"Sorry!" Cameron screams from behind them.

"I should've told you first. I just didn't want you to think that I was a total freak. Because the real me..really likes you..a lot..." Zoey starts to giggle, causing Mike to get a little confused by this.

"Are you kidding? I love odd-balls. And you're the coolest ever! Multipiles just means there's more Mike to love."

They share a lovely embrasse.

* * *

><p><em>*End of Flashback*,<em>

I smile as I remember that happy memory. But I was so sad about my life still...except for the parts that inclued Zoey...she always makes me feel so happy, she rocks my world..and I would NEVER give her up for anything. Well...maybe just for one-

"NO," I shout to myself as I get up from my bed.

"I would NEVER do that...not to myself. I can't even bare to see Zoey like that if I did do that." I say sadly to myself, then plop back down on my bed.

You see...I was thinking about killing myself...for days, week, months...maybe even years!

I look at my desk...and sighs...I knew that I didn't want to suffer any longer, but I didn't want Zoey or my own family to suffer eather...if I did do this.

I then slowly walk towards my desk and start slowly writing a letter...my "will" at my point of view.

I then sadly place the letter, along with a picture of me, on the side of my bed. Then...I slowly take a pocket knigh from my bedroom drewer, that I got while I was in Cub Scouts, and whispers "I'm so sorry..."

I had tears rolling down my eyes, then slice my arm, but it wasn't that deep.

I faint and crash onto the floor...my eyes have tears rolling down onto the floor, along with some of my fresh blood. I close my eyes as I bleed badly, wondering if anybody will ever come to my aid as I think about myself dying...or am I...

* * *

><p><strong>Story's NOT done yet!<strong>

**Just about 3 more chapters. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**Zoey's P.O.V,**_

I was starting to get scared, I didn't know what or why this was going on. I tried getting in contact with Mike, asking him if he's doing any better than what he is.

I finally get to Mike's house, wondering if I should check on him or not. The choice wasn't that hard of a choice...because I decided to see him. Mostly because I'm his girlfriend, and that he needs to understand and know that I'll always be there for him.

Mike's mother answers the door, carrying her purse and has some dress cloths on. She looks at me with a smile.

"Hello Zoey, how are you on this fine, spring day?" I smile as I reply back to her.

"I'm fine, thank you. But I was just wondering..is it ok for me to check out on Mike? I'm getting a little worryed about him, and I think he might need my help." She looks at me a little concern, but looks at her watch and almost looks dead tierd.

"Oh God, right now?" She looks at me.

"Sorry, I have to go to a very important meeting. But of course you can see him."

"Thanks a lot," I walk inside the house as she closes the door behind me and starts driving off towards work.

"Mike...Miiiike!" I scream.

No answer.

"Okay...now I'm REALLY starting to get more concern about him." I say to myself, but then remembers he might be in his room.

I start walking towards and up the stairs, wondering in he's probably listening to some music on his ipod or something.

By the time I get to his door, I knock and call his name...no answer.

I knock again...no asnwer.

"I better look at the bottom of the door," I bend down and gasps.

I saw some blood and a shadowy figure...it had to be Mike!

"Hold on Mike..I'm coming!" I yell as I grunt and kick the door wide open, causing me to almost die in tears at the sight.

"MIKE, NO!" I yell in compleate pain as I rush towards his bloody body.

"Why...why, why, why, why..." I scream out loud.

I rest my whole face and arms on his head, crying. Then I look up and see a note with a picture paper-cliped to it.

I take the note and remove the picture to read it better.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad,<em>

_I'm SO sorry...but I just can't live like this anymore. I hate my life, and it's all becuse of my damn Multiple Personalitiy Disorder. I love you all, please get rid of some of my stuff..if you guys want. Just remember one thing...I'm, and will, be in all of your hearts. Please tell Zoey that I love her._

_I love you Zoey, Mom, and Dad. And I'll NEVER forgive you as much as you guys are going to never forget me._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Mike Smith_

* * *

><p>I almost cried the hardest that I've ever cried in my whole life. I take the picture of him and kiss it, then look down at Mike's body as I start to hear some noises.<p>

"Z-Z-Zoey?" Mike says weakly, causing me to gasps.

"MIke!" I hug him, but not to hard.

"I'm so glad that you not dead!"

"Yet..." He says as he starts to cough. I look at him with comepleat concern and fear.

"Don't say that Mike! I love you to much to lose you!"

"Trust me...you'll be better off with out me anyways."

"That's NOT true!" I grab my cell phone and start to diel 911.

"Hello? Hi, umm...I need an ambulence to get to _134, Lebro Road._ Why? Because my boyfriend is dying!" I started to cry at the last part, just by looking at Mike's poor, dying body.

I hang up the phone, they'll be here shortly.

"Please Mike...don't leave me like this...I love you." He now looks pal, his eyes are becoming dead-shot red, and he now has tears going down his cheek a lot more.

"I'm sorry..." He takes my hand and coughs louder, and longer this time, causing me to get even more scared.

"MIKE!" I yell as I hold him tight, not wanting to lt go.

"Zoey...promise me one thing..." I didn't love the sound of this, but I stop hugging him and look at him, tears in my eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll move on, never forget about me," We both could here alarms heading our way...help was coming as we spoke.

"I love you Zoey Greenwald...NEVER forget that. I'll always be with you...always..." With that said, he slowly closes his eyes, I felt so scared, mad, and sad at the same time.

I did what any girl did when their boyfriend breaks up with them or passes away...I cry my eyes out so hard, a fell on top of his body.

Doctors came rushing inside the room and gasps, then helps me up, even though I refussed to get up and off of his body, but knew that they'll try to help.

One of the doctors then starts to get a closer look at Mike's body, then looks at me and the other doctors.

"He's still breathing...just out cold. We still have a shot at healing him." I was relived at this, then the doctors starts to get his body on a small bed and wheels him outside, I follow and gets into the back with them, holding on Mike's hand the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Mike live?<strong>

**Find out next time! XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

_**Zoey's P.O.V,**_

No matter what, I didn't let go of his hand. I was frighten by all of this. He just lays there, dozzed off: His eyes closed, looking like they're half-way closed, he's taking small deep breaths, and some of his tears were drying on his face. I lean in and kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry Mike...you're going to live...I hope." I mummble to myself as I hold his hand a little tighter.

We finally get to the hospital, and I was sitting in the waiting room, having a scared look on my face.

_"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright!"_ I repeatable think non-stop to myself. I was just thinking about Mike, his letter, his, well...everything at the moment. I was torn apart from this whole thing, wondering why he would do something like that.

But to tell you the truth...he's always been talking bad about himself for the past few months now. I've been trying to comfort him as much as I could, but..I never really get the facts straight.

It's now been an hour and a half, inside the waitin room was me...all alone...falling asleep.

**_*Zoey's Dream (Regular Point Of View)*,_**

Zoey was crying next to the dead body of her beloved...Mike. The doctors had told her that he didn't make it through out the operation, she was about to say something in her drean, until-

_**Zoey's P.O.V,**_

"Miss, Miss...MISS!" I finally wake up, it was now 4:55, and a nurse was shaking me.

"Miss...are you awake? Are you alright? You look like you've had a bad dream for a moment." I shake my head and yawn as I streach.

"Is my boyfriend okay?" I smiles weakly and nods.

"We've done everything in our power...he's alive." I smile very big and stand up and hug the nurse.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She couldn't breath for a moment there, so I undid the hug.

"Well I'm glade that you're happy,"

"May I see him?"

"Not yet. Give us a few minutes and we'll lead you towards his room." I nod and sit back down, happy that Mike is going to live.

About 15 minutes later, I was told to follow the nurse down the hall, and into a room. I smile as I walk into the room. In my hand is a baloon that say _"Get well" _and a card from the gife shop downstairs.

Mike slowly starts to open his eyes as I sit next to him. He stares at me with a small, weak smile.

"Z-Zoey..."


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

_**Mike's P.O.V,**_

"Z-Zoey..."

I had a very weak smile on my face as I look up at my girlfrien: She had tears in her eyes, she was holding my hand tight, and she leans in and kisses me.

"Oh Mike! I'm so happy that you're alright!"

"Me too Zoey. I'm so sorry about the whole thing,"

"But why Mike...why?"

I sigh as I look at her, thinking how happy I am to still be alive to this day. If I was dead right now...I'llbe looking down at her and my family up from heaven, with a sad look as they all suffer sadness from my death. But I'm not dead...I'm still alive to see them all once again.

"I did it because of my disorder...I didn't deserve to live...not like this."

"But Mike, you didn't have to do this. I've been doing some reaserch latly, and thought I should give you this." She hands me a flyer, I look at it...it was a special theripy classes for people with disabilities...like mine.

"Oh Zoey...thank you, really."

"Not a problem Mike," She looks at me with a very wide happy smile.

"Oh Mike...I love you so much! I'm so happy that you're not dead!"

"Me too Zoey...I love you as well."

We lean in for a kiss...and did.

Ever since that day, all I could think of was how Zoey had helped me go on in life.

Zoey...was, and will forever, be my everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapters, and the short story, AND...4 the long wait 4 this chapter. :(<strong>

**WEll, atleast I've finished this story up!)**

**I hope u love my Zoke stories now, because I won't have another up for a few weeks...maybe not even until the middle of next month.**

**I'm going 2 write a story on disney's Robin Hood, and how Robin and Marian continues their lives together.**

**Look out 4 it & I hope 2 finish my Zoke stories & everything else that I NEED 2 finish up on, BYE! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! _O**


End file.
